


I'm Afraid

by curlsandcrown



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsandcrown/pseuds/curlsandcrown
Summary: Betty comes home to find Jughead painting the baby's room.





	I'm Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr (curlsandcrown) a couple months ago and we finally decided to get on here and share the Bughead love. 
> 
> Written for the prompt "I'm Afraid."

Betty walks into her house earlier than expected since she finished up her research on her article for the day. Following her routine, she sheds her jacket which reveals her pregnant belly as she hangs it up and drops her purse onto the bench in the foyer. Her keys clank into the bowl before she calls out to her husband.

“Jug?”

There’s some angry music blaring down from upstairs so she slowly walks up, her hand resting on the medium sized bump. Betty recognizes the song and scrunches her eyebrows.

“Juggie?” She calls out as she pushes the door open to what will soon be the nursery for their child.

Her husband pauses the music and looks over in shock from the wall he’s painting.

“Hey. You’re home early.” He drops the roller into the paint tray and fully turns towards his wife.

Betty leans against the door and smiles a bit. “I am. What’s with the angry music in a room that should be filled with happiness?”

“That. Uh….” He clears his throat and rubs his thumb over his nose in a typical Jughead fashion with a sniff. If she had to guess, he can’t come up with a witty remark to explain his actions.

Her heart drops a bit and she holds her hands out to him. “You’re wrong if you think that I’ll be just like you. On my own, cause I can’t take livin’ with you. I’m alone, so I won’t turn out like you want me to.” She quotes the lyrics to him and Jughead looks down then over his shoulder to the nursery. Betty squeezes his hands, forcing him to look back at her. “Talk to me, Jug.”

Jughead hesitates before meeting her eyes again. “I’m afraid. I don’t want to be like him. I’m going to give our baby the best childhood, I promise you that, Betty - but I mostly needed the motivation to get this done. The angry music helps to soothe my soul,” he replies drily with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes, knowing the first part of his statement is all the motivation he needs. “You’re not ever going to be him, Jughead. Do you really think I’d let you?”

It was his turn to roll his eyes. “No, Betty Jones, you wouldn’t.”

Betty beams a smile up at him before kissing him the best she can due to her belly. “Come on, your baby wants a Pops milkshake. You can brood when I’m not here.”

As they walk down the stairs, Jughead making it down first to grab her coat, she pauses on the last step. He turns towards her and frowns.

“Betts?”

She reaches out and presses his hand against her abdomen, letting him feel the kick. Betty tears up a bit and cups his face in her hands.

“You’ll be so much better than him. Because you’re here. And you always protect me. Us.” Her hand drops to his and a small thump resonates against their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is our first Bughead Drabble and we hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to send us messages and requests. We’re two ladies who love to write and can’t wait to write more for these two! This drabble was written by J. 
> 
> J + R


End file.
